


Make Me Feel

by WonderWells



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Clairsentience, Crush at First Sight, Energy sensing and detection, Falling In Love, First Love, First Meetings, Gen, I'm gonna be honest I do not know how to tag this, Multi, My OC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, mild audiophilia i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: Ghost didn’t know how they ended up in Spikemuth. But the flashy lights and sounds of cheers in the distance drew them closer in curiosity. A supposed anti-Dynamax Gym Leader lived here in the run-down city. Such an intriguing combination spurring them forward more. What they didn't expect was the heart-racing, blush-forming, all-powerful feeling this man entrapped them in. Who was he? And why was their heart fluttering at just the sight of him?!
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), OC/ Piers
Kudos: 11





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> My OC's name is Ghost. Yes, that is their name. They are kinda-sorta clairsentient, with a penchant for energy-sensing and being downright OP. They're called the "Wandering" Gym Leader because they don't have a city or Gym specifically - but all trainers are able to challenge this Gym whenever they want. If they can find them that is. The reason they are called "Wandering" is because they travel across Galar, never stopping permanently in one place for long. They are also a double-type gym, with both Dragon and Fairy-type Pokemon. They're also non-binary with a preference for "They/Them" pronouns. See some other cool and fun tidbits at the end. But for now, enjoy the fic! Thanks for reading!

Ghost didn’t know how they ended up in Spikemuth. To be fair, they didn’t really know how they ended up anywhere in Galar. They’ve been across the entire region a million times over and went where their legs and will took them. 

So as they stood at the entrance of Spikemuth they quirked an eyebrow at the deep bass that echoed down the long road in front of them. The flashy lights and sounds of cheers in the distance drawing them closer in curiosity. They had heard that an anti-Dynamax Gym Leader had lived here, but yet had never met them in all these years. 

Be it indifference, be it worry about disappointment, or possibility of just laziness - they weren’t sure. 

But they were here now, and the sound drew them closer and closer into the heavily shadowed city. They walked slowly, feeling the ground beat as life poured out in waves of energy down the walls and buildings around them. A deep tune echoed off everything. A vortex of vitality and sound-alike mixing in a new combination they have never heard or felt before. It sent their skin tingling, a want to be closer and yet vanish into nothing. The feeling of the energy that grew as they got closer. 

Their head spun in unfocused thought until they became face to face to the arena that held the source of the energy. In front of them stood Piers, the Dark-type Gym Leader with a charge against Dynamaxing. He stood tall and proud on the stage, slouched towards his mic but yet still exuding a power and confidence the likes of which only he could control. His voice was smooth yet raspy, deep and rumbling as if it was torn from his lungs and body itself. 

Ghost wasn’t even listening to the lyrics anymore. The feeling alone sent sensations unlike anything they’ve known through their system. The intangible push and pull of Team Yell cheering on, the want to be near but not too close lest they get burned. But it was intoxicating. His voice poured into every word mixing with the music that created a heavy and exhilarating auditory concoction. 

As Ghost looked up to Piers their eyes connected, sending a rush of adrenaline flooding through Ghost’s entire system. They pushed forward in the crowd, not even registering what they were doing as they were pulled forward like a puppet on a string. Their fingers wrung into a fist as they ran a hand through their hair to push back the pink mixed bangs that began to stick to their forehead. They didn’t even notice they had begun sweating, unperceivable heat mixing with the bouncing air. Ghost reached out their hand to Piers, weaving through the crowd till they were directly in front of him at the edge of the stage.

He looked down to them through heavily-lidded eyes, ice-blue gaze peering into Ghost’s own dark-purple irises. He blinked widely before turning his attention back to the crowd, glancing down at them again between every other lyric as Ghost held on to every word, every beat like their life depended on it. Their heart was racing, quickening further as the music became louder and harder with Piers’s stance becoming more intense. His body moved in sync with the vibrating speakers, foot-tapping and hand extended to the crowd as a conduit for the music. His voice roughened, his eyes lowering in intensity with power flowing off of him to the entranced crowd. 

A tremble ran through Ghost, hugging their arms to themself as they became slack-jawed in awe. He was beautiful, absolutely stunning with the amount of energy he held. And yet this man was depicted as weak and even foolish by people outside of Spikemuth. While they knew the rumors held little weight, they became almost irritated that Galar wasn’t praising this man more. 

Ghost held their forehead against their palm as they pushed their hair back as it fell forward. Wonder and amazement in equal measure as a spark of a smile crossed their face. Wide-eyes watched closely in rapt attention with their mouth agape and breathe coming out short as they felt their body be pushed and pulled by this man. Their heart hammered heavy in their ribs, lungs filling with the loaded sound that echoed through their bones till it filled them up with fireball of electricity. 

What was this feeling? 

Was there even a word for it? 

Ghost’s face began to heat up, blush prominent on their tan but pale cheeks as they brought dark-purple eyes back to Piers’s intense expression. They swallowed heavily, mouth dry as they reached out again. They were unsure of what they were even grasping for, but they were sure it was there. It was tangible, indescribable, and they wanted nothing more than to be closely embraced by the feeling. It radiated of this man - this Gym Leader in waves that drove Ghost’s thoughts to nothing but white noise. 

As the concert began to die down they bolted towards the side entrance, using their lack of presence and good old-fashioned strong-holding to bypass the nonchalant guards. They quickly followed the heavily vandalized but aesthetically pleasing backstage hallway until they reached Piers’s stage door. They put a hand on the knob, following their instincts and actions first before gathering any real plan; such a trait they always followed blindly without a second thought. 

Until a small voice spoke up next to them. 

“Does my brother know you’re here?” 

Ghost didn’t even see Marnie, the up and coming Gym Challenger of the season standing beside the door. Ghost blinked at her, face turning into a heavy scowl mixed with a questioning look. Eyebrows raised, pout plastered on their lips, and challenging narrowed eyes pointed directly at the young girl. But she didn’t faze, only wait for a response with a blank stare directed back. 

They stared in a silent argument for a moment longer until Piers himself appeared down the hall. His heavy shoes clicked against the concrete ground, coming to a stop in front of the duo as he crossed his arms with a hum under his breath that drew both their attention. 

Ghost didn’t turn at first. Only glancing over their shoulder in a narrowed side-eyed look which quickly turned into breathlessness at the mere sight of the man. Even without the mic and music, he radiated power. Addicting energy that had Ghost turning in attention. They almost tripped on their own feet with dark-brown and gold canvas-hunting boots scratching a high-pitched rubber sound as their sole dug into the ground when they quickly found footing. The Dark-type siblings simultaneously winced at the sound with Ghost blinking for a moment longer as they ran a hand through their hair again in an apologetic yet sheepish display. 

“So, you’re the famous “Wandering” Gym Leader.” 

Ghost looked up as Piers walked closer, both of them relatively the same height with maybe Piers being a centimeter or so taller in the shoes. Ghost nodded as they flexed their hand into a fist at their side, pulling back the urge to reach out and touch the man that was giving off a presence that brought a new and unknown meaning to the lively energy around them. 

Piers’s eyebrows rose at the silent reply before asking candidly, “pardon my tongue, but are you mute? I didn’t even hear you during the concert.” 

“No,” Ghost said instantly, feeling their voice for the first time in what felt like a millennia come up in a sudden reply; shocking the three of them with the high-pitched retort. 

They coughed to the side, throat dry and eyebrows scrunched in concentration before looking up to Piers and adding, “I’m a Gym Leader.” 

Piers nodded slowly, dismissing Marnie with a wave of his hand to his sister before turning back to Ghost with curiosity painted across his features. Ghost stared back in practiced poise and confidence, waiting for Piers to continue. But he didn’t elaborate further. 

Instead, Piers held out his hand, waiting for Ghost to take it. The “Wandering” Gym Leader glanced between the hand and Piers’s face. Only another mere moment more passed with Piers’s narrowing eyes looking at Ghost in impatience before they connected hands when he grabbed their vaguely outstretched palm in a handshake. It was light and simple. A normal and boring introduction. Until Piers’s eyes pierced right into Ghost’s own, sending a shock and reverberating pulse through their heart that nearly crawled through their veins like they were being electrified. 

A fluttering yet heavyweight settled distinctly into Ghost’s torso in a strange and unidentifiable mix. But it was pleasant, the feeling blossoming as it grew with a whisper of music and command filtering through their system. Ghost snatched their hand back, overwhelmed by the sensations and energy they felt by the touch from the man alone. They always had an affinity for sensing vitality. The flow of life which gave them a connection to something far still unexplained. But his feeling was was more alive. It was real and tangible in a way Ghost couldn’t replicate. And yet somehow, Piers, the Dark-type Gym Leader could not only fabricate the feeling, but he could control it too. 

This man could create something only he could make. Something that sent Ghost’s heart beating with an intensity they’ve never felt before. 

He was real, they decided. And if he wasn’t, it was certainly a well-designed trick even to fool Ghost. But no, he was real. Ghost’s eyes wandered over the man, searching as he shrugged out of their grip with heavy and low-lidded eyes coming back to peer directly into Ghost’s own. He asked, 

“Unless you have any more business here, I’ll be on my way.” 

Their eyes searched his quickly before settling on a new heavy blush as they glanced down to his thin lips. Ghost stiffly turned and walked out as they ran a hand through their hair. 

Once out of sight Ghost leaned against a storage container back at the edge of the main stage. Shadows hid them as they gripped their left side directly over where their madly beating heart was threatening to burst out of their chest. They slid to the ground, stark white tunic picking up dust and debris. Not that Ghost cared. The memory of Piers flashed through their mind, nerves rumbling in phantom remembrance as their body shivered with the echo of the energy the man had made them feel. 

Ghost held their head in between their hands, begging inwardly for their own heart and mind to calm down. 

What even was this? 

Why was this happening? 

Who was he? 

Marnie walked over then, squatting down next to Ghost with a blank but questioning look across their features that was directed in silent question at the Gym Leader. Ghost side-eyed the girl, nodding as they both stood and Marnie silently but knowingly walked Ghost to the edge of town. 

“He’s my big brother, the most amazing person you will ever meet,” 

Marnie started as she watched Ghost begin to walk into the heavy fog that had somehow found its way to Spikemuth’s doors. 

“But I’m sure you will see him again.” 

She smiled lightly, turning back into the narrow and run-down city without another word as Ghost walked into the heavy mist. The weather grabbed onto them like a claw. A maw swallowing them whole as they disappeared. But one thing was for sure, the feeling that lodged itself in Ghost’s heart and head wouldn’t disappear anytime soon. Such a thought bringing a large grin to appear on their lips in exhilarating understanding until Spikemuth was behind them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Other little fun tidbits: Ghost is not their real name - but they actually adopted this name after a long-standing rumor during Leon's Gym Challenge days where they overheard the Gym Challengers' at the time call them a "ghost" since they couldn't seem to find them. But fun fact, if you really want to find Ghost - you will! For others, good luck following the vague and usually useless clues that Ghost leaves behind at different campsites they settle down at during their travels. Their partner Pokemon are Dragaloak and Hatterene followed by Sylveon, Zweilous, and a secret Mimikyu that follows them around but isn't actually apart of their team. They don't talk much, if ever really - primarily using body language and their highly expressive animated demeanor instead. Their real age is also a mystery, but according to their Ultra Rare Trainer's card, they were somewhere in their early 20's (probably) when Leon became Champion. They are heavily anti-Dynamax for multiple reasons- but primarily due to the conflicting and uncontrollability of both Pokemon and trainer alike. Mystery and rumor seem to follow this Gym Leader with every new interaction, spreading myth across all of Galar with little truth actually being known by most - only a select few knowing the "true" Ghost. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I love Piers, but I never have anyone to give him the love and adoration he deserves. Luckily, we can fix that with good old Original Characters. 
> 
> Leave a comment or a Kudos for Piers's concert funds!


End file.
